Champions of War
by r3p3nt
Summary: See the world through the eyes of Cyclops on love, choices and how he and his X-Men battle to save Utopia and save all those who need them. Relive the greatest moments in X-Men history and watch his story unfold...COMPLETE!
1. Moments In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but like everyone else, I wish I did.

PLEASE READ: The first chapter DOES actually happen/has happened in the Marvel universe. The only thing that basically doesn't belong is the baseball scene (which takes place in the X-Men Evolution Comics). The words of Charles Xavier in the first chapter (which are the words with *…* on them) are that exact words he says to Cyclops in the 'Prelude to Schism' story. I just omitted the ones I didn't want to work with. Also, the flashbacks are the ones that I find necessary – the important events that made Cyclops the man he is today. Call it what you may, but Chapter one is there to aid in better understanding my story. The next chapters depict the way I WANT THE X-MEN STORY TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE. Chapters two onwards, that's all me, baby.

On a different note, thanks for reading my FIRST FANFIC – EVER!

I appreciate feedback. Just don't be unreasonably harsh. C'mon. Gimme a break. What does it say up there? FIRST FANFIC – EVER.

Here we go…

CHAMPIONS OF WAR

CHAPTER 1

Scott Summers was standing by the windows of the Xavier mansion. He was staring intently outside as the sun had started to set. He had to make a decision – a hard one. He was listening to the advice as well as the stories his mentor was giving him. Scott had been questioning himself lately. He had known and trusted Charles Xavier since he was a teenage boy. So, it was obviously helpful to talk to Charles.

A long time ago, Charles had found a young man so afraid to open his eyes. He was even reluctant to talk to Charles for fear of hurting him. He was nearly bursting into tears. The young man, Scott, felt like a monster because of his deadly eye beams. But Charles saw the good in him. He approached the boy, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "**What a future you have ahead of you…**"

_***I'll tell you what I know. It's not going to be easy.***_

It was quite a fine day at Xavier's institute. Four fine young men emerged from the hall and approached their professor's office. Warren Worthington III was the first to enter followed by Hank McCoy and Bobby Drake. Scott Summers came in as well and he stood behind the three.

"I have called you here for a very special reason." Professor Xavier started.

"What is it, sir?" Scott asked.

"Meet Jean Grey, our newest member."

The four of them took turns introducing themselves. First was the eager Warren and Hank warmly greeted her as well. Bobby shook her hand and caught a glimpse of a rather shy Scott disappearing from the group.

"This is Scott, by the way." Bobby added.

"Uh – " Scott was caught off guard. "Nice to meet you."

"**Nice to meet you, too.**" Jean replied.

_***Nothing worthwhile is ever easy.***_

"Woah – OH, NO!" Scott yelled.

"What is it?"

"My glasses came off! Oh, gosh that was close. Maybe we should go back. It's too unpredictable here."

"No, for once you don't have to worry about everyone else's safety. Take them off – your glasses, I mean"

"What for? It's just a –"

"Just do it."

ZZAAAAAAAAAKTT!

"See? No one got hurt. You are what you are, Scott. Just like a horse needs to run, you have to use your power."

"Thanks, Jean." Scott smiled as he told her. He felt a sense of happiness but he couldn't explain why. He still had his powers, still had no control and yet he felt happy.

_*** Jean was always so sure. While you were the exact opposite.***_

"Use your head!" Scott told Warren. "I don't want us all bleary eyed on our next mission!"

"Scott's right, Warren." Jean added. "Now, you and Bobby grab a bite to eat and get some rest – or I make you do so telekinetically!"

"You talked us into it, Jeannie – And how!" Angel replied.

After the others had left, Scott and Hank were able to get to work on repairing Cerebro. But something was still troubling Scott.

"I shouldn't have barked at Angel like that." Scott told Hank.

"He understands, Scotty – Believe me!"

But Scott couldn't let it go. Moments later he found Warren and Jean talking at the other room. He turned to Warren and started to apologize. As the two men were talking, Jean Grey couldn't help but smile. She thought of how thoughtful Scott was – an thought of how she felt about him.

_***I remember how badly the other boys wanted to impress Jean. And I remember one day realizing that they would never hit their mark***_

"MUTANT BAAAALLLL!" Cheers and excitement filled the danger room. It was time to play baseball – X-men style. After a couple of hours have passed, the game's tied up and was on the last inning. Bobby was iced out and on the bench, Kurt Wagner was ready to get to home plate with just a port and Hank was ready to pitch. Next up to bat: Scott Summers.

"How bout we pull a prank on Shades here?" Rogue told Gambit with a sly grin.

"If it means we win the game, I'm in."

Gambit charged the light switch and let it blow. "Alright, Remy!" Bobby cheered. "We could win this."

"Uh, guys, did we go on red lockdown? 'Cause I really can't see." Scott asked.

"Don't worry. Just swing" Jean's face emerged on Scott's visor. "Trust me."

"…With my life." Scott instantly replied.

Hank wound up for a pitch and let it rip. The baseball headed towards the catcher's glove but then it stopped. Jean held it in place with her TK abilities.

"Swing, Scott, it's right in front of you!" Jean yelled.

CCCRRRRAAAAAACK! The ball was long gone and Kurt ported to first base. Scott's team wins!

_***I sent you to battle as children. The X-men emerged into the world as a benign force, set against the forces of evil.***_

"Are you crazy, Jean? Since when are you a qualified astronaut?" Scott questioned his love, Jean.

"Since now. I am a telepath, Scott. I can absorb all I need to know about flying this ship."

"But – you'll die in the process! Don't do this J—" Scott was cut knocked out by a psychic attack from Jean.

"Take him and go! Get to cover! I'll handle this." Jean bravely commanded.

She soon took control of the ship. Cosmic rays started to get through to the space craft. Jean Grey is dying. She calls out to the empty space, desperately wanting to save her friends – he Scott. Just then, a bright light emerges. A cosmic being comes to Jean and speaks to her.

"I am fire. A force of life. You called out for aid. I answered."

"I AM PHOENIX!"

_***You and Jean were going to be heroes in a world where everyone loved you…Perhaps as much as you loved each other***_

Miles away from earth, Cyclops stands alone on a balcony of a spaceship. He keeps thinking of the future of him, the X-men and more importantly his lover, Jean. Scott's thoughts continue…_'I've been a leader too long. I can see Lilandra's position as clearyly as my own. And if I had to make her decision, I'd like to think that I'd act differently. I'd rather err on the side of mercy –'_

"No matter what the cost?"

"What? Jean! You read my mind?"

"I no longer have the power of Phoenix, Scott – But I'm still a telepath and we still have our psychic rapport." Jean replied softly with a hint of fear on her voice.

"…Jean, whatever happens, know that I love you. And I'll stand by you."

"And I, you, Scott – With all my heart!"

Scott leaned in for a kiss and Jean's lips met his. Their future is unknown to them. Scott, Jean and the X-men do their best to fight of the opposing team. Slowly, Jean could feel the Phoenix consuming her. She's afraid. She looks at Cyclops – he's afraid too.

**Once upon a time there was a woman named Jean Grey, a man named Scott Summers. The y were young. They were in love. They were heroes. Today, they will prove it – beyond all shadow of a doubt.**

Jean and Cyclops make their way through the battle grounds. They were on the blue side of the moon fighting off the imperial guards. More and more Jean feels her humanity dwindling. She has a plan and she bravely puts in into action. "I love you, Scott. A part of me will always be with you."

"JEAN! NO! DON'T!" Scott is horrified to see Jean take her own life. "NO!"

"SCOTT!"

"JEAN!"

Just like that – right before his eyes – Jean Grey perishes.

_***I was wrong. Not About me. About you. You've done what I could never do: you've united mutantkind and provided us a safe haven and a common purpose. You made it happen.***_

"Scott Summers, if you walk out that door, don't think of ever coming back!"

"I – I'm sorry, Maddie. I have to go!"

_***All of those sacrifices. Were they worth it?***_

"Jean! Jean, I'm so sorry about everything. I…I didn't ever mean to hurt you."

"Shh! Shh! The Phoenix understands…" Jean choked. "I haven't seen you so alive for a long time, Scott…my best friend…have to go now…"

Scott held her closer. His eyes widened when he heard her say those words. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"**Live, Scott. Live…All I ever did was die on you**." And with that, Jean closed her eyes. She now lies lifeless in the arms of Scott Summers.

Since Phoenix came, Jean had been fighting the evil – never did she stop fighting.

_***It was a hard road that brought us here, Scott—Maybe too hard. But a straight and featureless road never possessed a worthwhile challenge.***_

Five X-men are found in the danger room. Hank, Emma, Kitty, Logan and Scott need to talk things over. They had a lot of problems to clear up.

"I'm not apologizing to Logan, and I wouldn't accept one in return. It was inexcusable, I agree. And it's going to make what I have to say all the more absurd." Scott started. "We're a team."

Everyone looked at their leader. Logan sneered but he listened. Kitty listened to Scott and Hank did too. Emma sat there and remained still.

"You all may have perfectly good reasons for not wanting to do this. But you're the team I chose. So think about it."

"Time to make nice with the public, eh, Summers?" Asked Logan.

"We have to do more than that, Logan." Scott began. "**We have to astonish them**."

_***You've brought us all the way to its end. Thanks to you, we've arrived here together as one people.***_

Phoenix and Cyclops faced Apocalypse in battle. They, along with Nathan, fought hard – but they were losing. Apocalypse was just about to merge with Scott's son, Nathan…And there was a lot Scott could do.

"Scott? I know what you're planning to do. Don't leave me, Scott." Jean pleaded. "There's so much to do. We have our whole lives ahead of us. How..How can I live mine without you? Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Scott turned around and looked at Jean. "You've always shown me the best we were capable of, Jean. You've always been the beacon lighting my soul with hopes and dreams… Whatever happens, I love you."

Then Scott jumped in the middle of the fight. He sacrificed himself for the sake of his son. Soon, he was merged with Apocalypse, only to be saved by Jean Grey.

_***After Jean died you put your heart and soul inside a very dark place. We moved on. You moved on. And I never saw or felt any sign you would lose control. The pain never left: It hung around you like a cloud. I could never tell if you had emerged from your box, or if you were simply surrounded by it. But you never seemed to lose control.***_

Trapped inside a deep sleep, Scott faces the black void with his new love, Emma frost:

"Scott, I can't get in." Emma told him.

"Emma, go home. Trust me. I love you." Scott ordered Emma. He faced the black void taking over his mind. "Let's get this over with."

With that, Emma awakens. "Scott, No!"

"Sh - should I –" Psylocke turned to Xavier.

"No, wait! Give him a chance!" Emma pleaded.

Back in Scott's mind, things are going over better. He had taken care of the black void that was trying to control him. "I dated one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Do you know how hard it is to be a teenage boy and be with a girl that can read your mind? You're gonna have to do better than that."

Scott stood up, fixed his tie and assured himself that he had taken care of the black void. **"Thanks, Jeannie. That's another one I owe you." **

Scott walked away from his thoughts and woke up soon after. "Hey, babe, what'd I miss?"

"Scott!" Emma embraced him warmly.

_***I have seen you reject your former life and head off to parts unknown. But you did it on your own terms and at your own pace.***_

"That's not the point, Emma! I'm in love with you now."

_***We have listened to the shouts and cries of those who fear us – because they were weaker – and we have simply walked away. We have demonstrated true power by the way in which we are restrained. All of this under your steady guidance and leadership.***_

Back to the present, Charles continues with his story. "And now we are here." He looked to face his prized student. "I think of you how a father thinks of his son. I want so much to tell you how proud I am of the man you have become. But it's no longer my place to tell you anything. You have become a greater man than I. The fate of mutantkind rests heavy upon your shoulders…But if you ever collapse under the weight I will be there to share your burden, my boy. I will always be there."

With those final words, Charles leaves Scott to ponder his words. Taking one more glance at his 'son', he walks in to the other room where the other X-men are waiting. Scott remains silent. He takes a deep breath. His visor was getting brighter with red hues.

Suddenly, a woman comes up to him. "So… How are you?"

Scott looks at her and says, "Before I do this: damage assessment. How am I doing?"

"May I?" Emma raised her hand.

"Of course."

"You are afraid of losing more people – "She placed her hands on his head. "You've made your decision."


	2. The Battle

Here's chapter two! I kinda wanted to add some of the X-Men's video game moves to the mix. So I did. Also notice how the X-Men manage to keep themselves alive and yet kill so many people? I'm going to change that.

Namor was in Schism… I didn't know what to do with him. Just assume he went home afterwards.

Oh and if chapter one didn't seem like it, this story is mostly about Scott.

CHAPTER 2

Tension can be felt in the room where the other X-men and other mutants waited. Logan had started to pick a fight with Namor and Storm was trying to calm him down. Peter Rasputin cornered himself on the edge of the room – thinking. Kitty walked past Storm and stood behind Angel. Magneto and Charles on the opposite side of them. Just then, Scott walks in.

"**We stay**," He declared. "**We are going to defend Utopia**."

"Then let's do this," Logan said.

"Agreed," Magneto added.

There was little time to prepare as the Friends of Humanity (F.O.H.) soldiers appeared on the horizon of Utopia. There were hundreds of soldiers as far as the eye can see. The mutants were outnumbered. Whether they were outmatched – that remains to be seen. The time has come. Mutants versus humans. The soldiers took their aim. _Snikt._

"WRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" Logan snarled. He jumped at a soldier, sliced off his head and stabbed the man behind him. He leaped towards the soldiers who were already firing. With a quick slice of his hand, three soldiers fell down.

Magneto flew up. He took as much weapons away from the soldiers' hands. He melted the metal and formed a shield with it. He threw it to the ground and shielded the rest of the mutants.

Next up was kitty who ran towards the men. One by one she pulled the soldiers' feet to the ground, making them unable to walk or run. The she turned to Peter, "Fastball, now! Aim for the trucks!"

Peter took aim and threw Kitty at the vehicles. She phased through the first – second – third. She went on until she lost momentum. "That takes care of those weapon systems. Shadowcat is in the house! – or the outside of it…I should probably concentrate here."

"We've got you ladies surrounded!" One of the soldiers told Emma and Storm. "Now, give up or we'll shoot you!"

"Oh, all right." Emma raised her hands and Ororo took flight grabbing Emma by the arms.

ZZZZZZZZZZAKT! An red beam blasted the soldiers away.

"Thanks, Darling. Now it's my turn." Emma raised her hand and pointed at a dozen soldiers. _'Arm the grenades and regroup with your team.' _She had commanded the soldiers psychically. "That takes bloody care of those apes."

The soldiers turned around and left to see their group, taking with them the armed grenades. BOOM! The dozen soldiers died and took the other F.O.H. people with them.

Bullets fired at Magneto who was the easiest target with his levitating. He stooped the bullets but that didn't stop the soldiers from firing. Then. A fog swooped in, making it hard for the soldiers to see. Storm came to Magneto's aid and she summoned hail. Heavy rocks hit the lot of soldiers and some knocked them out. Magneto summoned the large shield he crafted earlier and with a motion, he made it flat. With all his might, he threw the now spinning disc sideways – just like a spinning saw, it cut the soldiers in half. He smirked but felt something as well. "Magnus!" He heard Charles call out. The F.O.H. soldiers had taken his magnetism into account and switched to firing plastic bullets. The bullets hit their target.

"Wha – What is this…?" Magneto quickly felt weak and fell to the ground. Storm attempted to break his hall, but failed as she was trying to avoid the new weapons.

Charles paralyzed as much soldiers as he could with his psychic powers. He stopped at one to pry the information needed out of him. "There's a liquid inside the bullets…It's like a poison…It's deadly to us mutants! Destroy those bullets!" He sent the newfound information to Cyclops as well.

"Scatter!" Cyclops ordered his team. "Don't let them have an easier target! Professor- Storm! Get away from Erik!"

"As you wish, Cyclops." Ororo drew a thunderstorm and paved a way for herself with the thunder , knocking out the guards in her way, too.

Logan ripped the soldiers to pieces. Unknowingly, he made his way to Magneto. He stopped a few feet away from him and the soldiers drew closer. "I need to get through this faster!" Logan told himself. He took one look at Erik who nodded and started to raise his hand. The master of magnetism had a plan.

"Wolverine! Claws out!" Magneto mustered enough strength to spin Wolverine like a top. Logan spun and made his way through the army. He sliced and shredded the soldiers who came an arm's length from him.

Slowly, the number of soldiers dwindled. Scott could see that his plan was working. 'Scott!' Emma sent a psychic message. '_Namor confirms water vehicles headed towards Utopia_.'

'_Alright, Ems. Tell Namor to get back to the group. We need him,_' Scott sent back. He looked up and fired an optic blast in the air.

"That's the signal!" Warren calls out. "Bobby, move out!"

"On my way!" Bobby along with Hank started the X-Jet and took off.

The arriving water vessels didn't even come close to Utopia. "Air strike mission: clear!" Hank reported. Bobby jumps out of the jet and creates an ice bridge to get him down safely.

"Freeze, Jerks!" Bobby froze the approaching soldiers and smiles. "Good boys!"

"Emma! I need you to take charge of the others. We need you to relay information when needed. Go with Hank – make sure everyone is safe." Scott turns to Bobby. "Bobby, get her to the X-Jet and report back to me ASAP."

"C'mon!" Bobby instantly obeys Scott. He takes Emma and Bridges her to the Jet.

Angel flies back to the fight and finds Scott. "We've cleared the seas, Cap'n! Now, what?"

"ALPHA TEAM, REGROUP!" Scott orders his mutants and turns to Angel again. "Warren, find Erik. He needs help."

"Gotcha." Warren flies away.

The mutants fall back and meet at the middle of Utopia. The number of F.O.H. soldiers fell. Now only a few remain.

"Peter, shield yourself." Scott ordered. "Kitty, be ready to phase us if they try to shoot. Professor, contact the BETA team. Tell them to get ready and tell Hank to gather the rest and wait for my command. Bobby, try to shield us with an ice dome – just in case. "

"You got it." Bobby ices up and does so while the others hang on to Kitty.

"So, why aren't we fighting back?" Logan asked.

"Because now we're bait." Scott replied with a grin.

"MOVE IN!" The F.O.H. commander orders. We got them surrounded.

Elsewhere at Utopia, Rouge and Remy keep hidden from the soldiers. "I wonder why Scott didn't want me to help." Remy questioned.

"It's because he wants you fit and rested." Rogue replied.

"But I can help! I'm going to – HEY!"

"Get back here!" Rogue grabs Gambit by the leg and pulls him back to hiding.

"Ouch. So, if Scott wants me rested, why are you here?"

"To keep you from doing anything stupid. Besides, YOU know why we're here."

Now the soldiers came close to Scott's team – close enough. Scott looked at Charles and said, "NOW!"

In an instant, Xavier had sent a psychic message to both Remy and Rogue. They spring into action.

"Time to light these bad boys up!" Remy grabbed hold of a wire – a wire connected to the trees surrounding Utopia. Within seconds, the trees are powered up and made just like bombs. "Let's go!"

"Hang on!" Rogue flies herself and Remy away from the potential danger.

"TEAM! BRACE YOURSELVES!" Cyclops yells out. He takes a look up and sees the X-Jet hovering nearby. "HANK! You're too close! – Professor! Call in Kurt!"

Too late. KABBOOOOOM! The trees are blown to bits. The remaining soldiers die of the explosion and the shrapnel of the trees. Utopia is safe once more. Kitty phases the team from any possible harm and Peter is safe due to the nature of his powers. The ice dome crumbles due to the impact of the explosion. The X-Jet is seen crashing down.

"Professor, give us a status report on the X-jet!" Scott instantly assesses the situation. "X-Men, sound off!"

"We're okay." Peter and Kitty tell Scott.

"The rest of us are fine," Bobby adds.

"Scott! I can't get a reading on them. There's too much going on!" Charles reports.

"Iceman, do you have enough energy to take me to the crash site?"

"I'll try, Cyclops."

At the crash site, there seems to be no one alive. Scott and Bobby get there and Bobby is at a daze.

"Good job, Bobby. Thank you."

"No prob, boss."

Scott looks at the scene. He doesn't know what's going on. Everything seems to quiet for a crash site.

"EMMA!" Scott cries. "HANK! NAMOR!...ANYONE!"

_BAMF_

"Scott!" Nightcrawler appeared. "I ported as many as I could – "

"Is everyone alright?"

"No.."

"Who?"

"Scott…"

"WHO!"

"Emma – Scott… I couldn't get to her in time."

Suddenly, the other mutants emerged from the bushes. There stood Hank, Namor, Storm, Remy and the rest of the team – but no Emma.

"What- what happened?"

Namor began, " The X-Jet took a devastating hit. Luckily, Nightcrawler kept porting back and forth for us. Storm and Rogue managed to carry some of us. But there were too many of us. Emma stayed behind. She told us all to save her last. If all else fails, she could turn to diamond and possibly save herself…"

"Where is she then?" Scott lost patience.

"Over here!" Bobby called out.

And there she was. Emma frost – shattered, well mostly shattered. Hank studies the scene. He was puzzled why Emma stopped changing mid-way of her fall. Half of her body remained human. And the part that stayed human looked like a terrible murder scene.

"It seems that as she was changing, she got heavier…Which made her fall all the more faster…" Hank hypothesized. "Those few seconds that she fell – it wasn't enough time."

"Why didn't she change the instant the X-Jet took the hit?" Rogue asked.

"She might've made the jet heavier – and it could've crashed sooner." Hank replied. "Then most of you would've perished."

Scott stared at the lifeless body of Emma. He was devastated, but he was still the leader. So, he had to keep himself composed, "How's Erik?"

"He's barely breathing. He might not make it… I tried my best to heal him, but the capsule did a number on him." Angel told him.

"Erik…" Scott spoke.

"Scott… I – I have something… need to say to you….." Magneto answered. "Forgive me…I can't…"

"…" Scott listened to him.

"I envy the man you've become… I'm sorry… All of mutants owe you… a debt… especially me… forgive me…."

"Don't – you don't have to."

"Believe me… I do… I… I have wronged you most of all… Scott…" Erik took one final breath and these final words he spoke, "Remember?...I killed Jean Grey…"

Tears fell down Scott's face. He knew he killed Jean, but he made up for his mistakes. Did he? Everyone deserves a second chance. But how many second chances has Magneto had? Now, Magneto is dead – Emma is dead. Scott stood up and turned his back from the team. He clenched his fists. Tears were still coming down from his face.

"Oh God…" He said. "Emma…"


	3. It's the little things

Emma and Magneto… DEAD! In my opinion, the way Emma died here kinda reflects how Jean saved her friends the first time she died. Now, everyone knew she actually cared.

Magneto death = redemption. Think about it.

Thank goodness I was able to use Namor's character. That was hard.

I kept typing in Booby instead of Bobby (O_o) Such a time waster.

Chapter 3

It's been 6 months since the F.O.H. soldiers attacked Utopia; since Erik and Emma's death. They held a funeral for the two brave souls that fought alongside them. It took Scott and Charles quite some time to make some changes. It was time to start anew. It was time to start rebuilding Utopia. And it the time for them to speak out for themselves.

"How are you?" Kitty entered Scott's room.

"I don't know." Scott packed the rest of Emma's belongings in a box. "Being a leader – It has taken too much from me…My son, my wife and Emma..."

Kitty felt sad for Scott. She looks up to him. He's a good person and a good leader, but he was right. It did take too much from him.

"My son, I couldn't even save him. I took him to the future to find a cure, but he's not doing so well…"

"There was nothing you could've done, Scott. Don't feel bad about yourself. It's not your fault."

"I – I don't feel anything anymore." Scott sighed depressingly. "I don't."

"It's okay…"

"Is that bad?" Scott asked her. "Is not feeling bad?"

"I don't know." Kitty answered.

Scott picked up the boxes and looked at Kitty. "Will you help me? Her clothes – I need to put them away."

"Of course."

Scott and Kitty headed to the attic and were soon joined by Peter. Elsewhere in Utopia, Logan and Charles are having a cup of coffee.

"How's Summers?" Logan asked.

"He's distancing himself from us. I can't say I blame him."

"Yeah. It's harder now – there's no Phoenix to bring Emma back… We lost an ally… Summers has got it bad. "

"I've known Scott for very long now and consider him as my own son. He can get through this. He always has. We just have to trust him."

"What about the speech about mutants? Will he be able to give it?"

"Yes, he will. Believe me, he will."

"Whatever you say, Chuck." Logan said as he walked away. He got to his motorcycle and took off for a drive. He went to a bar and ordered himself a beer. Suddenly, a flash of light outdoors caught his eye.

"Woah. Where did that come from?"

Back in the attic, Scott said goodbye to Kitty and Peter – who deserved some time together. A book fell as he was about to put away the last of Emma's boxes. He grabbed the book and was about to put it back in the box. Then, something caught his eye. A lock of hair. A lock of blonde hair. Scott took it to the lab straight away. Scott was thinking, '_Why would Emma keep a lock of her own hair? She wouldn't. That's too weird – even for her.'_

"Hank, could you take a look at this?"

"Okay, I am. What now?" Hank joked.

"This is serious. Whose is it?"

"Sorry, I was trying to cheer you up. Liven the mood." Hank told him. "Give it to me, I'll see who it belongs to."

"How long will it take?"

"Hours…Days, maybe. Our lab isn't what it used to be. Not since the attack."

"Tell me about it…Alright, I'll leave you to it." Scott said. "But when you find out – "

"—I'll report it to you as soon as possible." Hank cut him off, "Don't worry."

_BAMF_

"Scott. Logan has reported something unusual somewhere near the city's main bridge." Kurt reported.

"Let's go."

_BAMF_

"…And they left without even saying a 'goodbye' or even a 'see you later'." Hank told himself as he got back to work.

BAMF

"Logan! We're here. What's the problem?"

"You just missed it, Cyke. It looked like someone was falling and then the disappeared."

"Just like teleporting?" Kurt added.

"Yeah, exactly." Logan replied.

"Could you tell who it was?" Scott asked.

"I think we know 'im ". But I'm not sure. Heck, I couldn't even get a whiff of his scent."

"So, it's a man?"

"Yup. Big, brawny man." Logan replied.

"That could be anyone." Kurt added.

"Well, we have no choice but to drop this until we find more clues as to who it was. Then we'll see what we can do about it." Scott declared.

"Agreed." Kurt nodded.

"How're you holding up, Summers?"

"I'm fine."

"C'mon – we all know what you mean by 'fine', Cyke. Just like Pete talked to us 'bout Kitty when we thought she was gone, you need to talk and let your feelings out. Heck, we need you to get out of this funk you're in."

"I don't want to talk about this, Logan. No offense, but especially not to you."

"Stop being such a –"

"STOP. Logan, stop. I can't talk about this – I don't… I can't – "

Logan and Kurt looked puzzled.

"C'mon, my friend, let's get you something to drink."

"I can't feel anything anymore." Scott gave up. "It's just too much. I don't feel anything anymore."

"Alright then." Logan gave Scott a slap on the back.

"We trust you, Scott. We know you'll get through this." Kurt assured him. "Scott, I've been keeping this – I didn't know if it was the right time to give this to you."

Kurt handed Scott a diamond.

"Jeez, Elf. And I thought you were Catholic, but now you're proposing to Summers?"

"Quiet, Logan." Kurt faced Scott. "I found it – I thought they had collected everything - It's Emma's."

"This is Emma's? Is it – is it a part of her?" Scott questioned his friend.

"Yes, I went back to the crash site and I found it. I thought you should have it seeing as Emma had already been buried…"

"Thanks, Kurt." Scott smiled at him.

"Anytime, my friend."

The next day was hectic. It was the day that Scott and the professor would address the people of the world concerning mutant rights. Of course everyone was nervous – the two men most of all. Anti-mutant rioters flooded outside the newly built gates of the Utopian mansion. When the clock struck twelve it was time to face the world.

Scott and Charles walked towards the gates. He could see reporters and TV cameras as well as the angry mob. "My name is Scott Summers."

The rest of the X-Men stayed in the kitchen and watched their leaders speak on TV.

_ZAP!_

Then, they noticed something wrong. They saw Scott pause for a moment, but he continued to speak. But his expression had changed. It was a small change, but all the X-Men could see something had just happened. They thought about what was going through Scott's mind. Why did he pause? He looked somewhat worried. When Scott came back to the Mansion, everyone asked him about what went wrong.

"Nothing went wrong – I just felt something in my head." Scott tried to explain. "Then I saw someone I've seen before…Logan, I think I saw the man you told me about. I think he's here."

"We know him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes – Though I'm not sure. He looked at me as if he did."

"Was he a member of the F.O.H? Will they leave us mutants alone now?

"I don't know, Storm. But we can always hope."

_ZAP!_

Just then, Wolverine caught sight of someone outside the mansion. "He's here!"

"Then let's go get him!" Rogue yelled.

"STOP!" The man came forward. "It's me!"

"Who, sir, are you?" Storm asked.

"It's me, Ororo – It's me, Bishop."

"Bishop?" Storm looked shocked. "You look different!"

"Indeed. The future has not been kind to us lately. Something terrible is about to happen in your future…I apologize for being so weak… I – "

_ZAP!_

Bishop disappeared. "What happened? Where did he go!"

"I don't know, Ororo." Scott said. "But let's find out."

The team regrouped and started to look for clues. Hank and Kitty stayed behind to do some research in the lab.

"Hey, Hank, what is this?" Kitty held up a lock of hair.

"Oh, Scott asked me to find out who it belongs to."

"It looks like Emma's…"

"We don't know that yet."

"It could be Emma's…"

"Kitty."

"Look at it – who else has blond hair?"

"We'll soon find out."

Somewhere far far away, a great battle is about to begin. "No, I don't need you anymore!"

_Are you sure? What happens if you don't have me – how will you survive?_

"I don't want to survive. I want to live."

_You can't! Not without me!_

"Or maybe is it the other way around? You have no one else!"

_You have disappointed me long enough! We'll see who needs who!_

"You may be surprised."


	4. The Final Warning

Sorry about the 'ZAP' effect. I didn't know what sound to write. KA-CHEW? PEW PEW? XBHVBHSBKJAB?

Nothing is too weird for Emma. I like the comedic side of her – too bad she's dead here.

I've also made a video about my fanfic. It's not much, but anyways...

.com/watch?v=OwFiwgOt5yI (Just insert the youtube part)

**CHAPTER 4**

The X-Men continued to search for clues to no avail. They had nothing. No leads, guesses – nothing. Scott told his team to get some shut-eye. He too was tired and he needed some sleep. He was just about to go up but he stopped at the mansion's lobby and he felt something in his head again.

_ZAP!_

"Cyclops!"

"Who – Bishop!"

"Cyclops – I don't have much time. Resources are dwindling in the future! I am unable to communicate long."

"Go on."

"The future is terrible! You have to fix it. You are the key to this future – your decisions. Make them wisely!"

"Me? How can I fix it?"

"Think – "

_ZAP!_

"Bishop!" Scott looked outside and saw a fire. "Great, this just keeps getting better."

Scott ran outside and took care of the flames. _'How could there be fire? There's no ignition source.' _He thought to himself.

_ZAP!_

A portal opened and Scott saw a naked woman engulfed in flames. It was phoenix. "Jean?" It was odd. The woman looked like she'd been stabbed.. There were scars…He could see the flames slowly fading. But then the flames grew bigger. "I NEEDED THAT." The woman said as she turned to Scott smiled at him. Scott noticed something. He had seen numerous hues of red – and he knew it wasn't the kind that Jean's hair looked like. She was blonde.

"EMMA?"

_ZAP!_

The portal was gone. Scott ran back inside the mansion. "**To me, my X-Men!"**

The next day, Scott, Kitty, Logan, Peter and Kurt went to Emma's grave. They dug it out and checked it. They couldn't see anything odd – as far as a half diamond, half skeleton body looked like, it all looked pretty normal.

"I don't get it. Why would Emma become Phoenix?" Scott pondered. "And how? – Phoenix can't penetrate through Emma's diamond state – It's a cosmic, yet psychic, force. So, it couldn't take control of her."

"Also, there's no life In diamonds…" Kitty added. "Phoenix needs a life force."

"I put her back now?" Peter turned to look at Scott.

"I say we switch her body with someone else's. Just like we did with your crazy ex." Logan suggested.

"No – put her back." Sighed Scott. "Go on without me – I have some stuff that I need to think about."

With that, the other X-men left. Scott still kept thinking about what Bishop had warned him about. He also kept thinking about what he saw in the portal. What had Emma done? Scott's attention focused on something else. Somewhere over the horizon – past the other X-Men's tombstones, a bright red glow emerged. Scott headed towards the glow. His felt a sensation in his head.

_ZAP!_

"This is it, Scott – Where it all happened. It's here. Think, Scott. I need you to think. We don't know what went wrong this time. I don't have much time – mine is coming to an end."

"Bishop, just tell me – "

"This is it, Scott. This is my final message. I don't have much time. Goodbye, Scott. We really don't know what went wrong. **We did everything right**. Think of the possibilities or the consequences. Figure it out. For the sake of everyone."

_ZAP!_

'_Scott, get over to the mansion quickly!'_ the professor sent out telepathically. _'It's very urgent!'_

Scott got to the mansion as fast as he could. He went outside to the graves. He felt another sensation in his head. He went up to where the Professor was standing and saw Emma's empty grave. The coffin broken and a huge pile of dirt and dust scattered beside it. He looked at the tree that burned the other day – ashes still on the ground.

"Who did this? Did you see?"

"No." Charles replied.

"Just a minute, Professor… I have to go – something…something is calling me."

"Scott, wait!" But it was too late. Scott had run off back inside the mansion.

'_Where are you taking me? C'mon. Take me where I need to be.'_ Scott was thinking to himself – or rather the 'feeling' inside his head. _'Where? Here? This is her room.'_

Scott opened the door and saw a woman laying on her bed. He slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A tear ran across Scott's face. "Jean?"

"S- Scott?" She replied. "I –"

Then she became unconscious. Scott couldn't believe it. Jean's alive again. At least, she appeared to be. He took her to the infirmary to get her going again.

"It's a miracle." Hank said.

"Sister…" Ororo kneeled beside Jean's bed and took her hand.

"Jeannie…" whispered Logan.

Kitty stood beside Peter. She was crying tears of joy. Peter pulled her closer. He couldn't stop looking at the redhead. Warren and Bobby's faces were smiling. They were happy to see their oldest friend alive. The rest of the X-men took time to visit Jean. She was still unconscious, but it was good to just see her again.

"Has Scott been here?" Charles asked. "I haven't seen him lately.

"No. Not since he dropped Jean off… I haven't seen much of him either." Hank responded.

Scott has been all over the place. First, he cleaned up the grave of Emma and said his prayers and best wishes for her. Then, he prepared Jean's room. He unboxed some of her clothes – what's left of them anyway. He spent most of his time thinking of Bishop's warning. Even though he was working on other things, he still kept thinking. He also coordinated with matters concerning the betterment of Utopia.

Back at the infirmary, Jean begins to wake. "Where…am…I?"

"Jean! How wonderful to see you awake!" Hank exclaimed as he leaned over to hug Jean. "It's good to see you!"

"Hank?...HANK! Oh my – it's really you! Am I…back?"

"Yes, yes you are. We've all worried about you so. Hold on." The lab's computer buzzed. "The DNA matching is done."

"Where is everyone?"

"Just a moment, Jean. This is urgent." Hank picked up his phone and called Scott. As soon as he answered, "Scott, the matching is done. The lock of hair belongs to Sophie. Meet me at the lab." Hank hung up.

"Scott? He's here?" Jean asked with a hint of excitement. "Can I see him?"

"No, Jean. You know you have to rest. Besides, the Professor needs to talk to you about what happened with Phoenix and such."

"…"

"Be patient, you'll see him soon."

Hank went to fetch the Professor. Charles needed to ask Jean questions. It was important to find out where Emma's body had gone. Hank then made his way to the lab to meet Scott. The lock of hair could be the next clue in solving this mystery. He hated leaving Jean, but he had to follow boss' orders.

"Over here, Scott."

"Hank? It's Sophie's hair?" Scott came up to the screen. "Why would Emma keep a lock of her hair?"

"I've been thinking about that, myself. But I couldn't come up with anything – only that Emma missed her. Sophie was one of her students. She was devastated when Sophie died. With the events of Phoenix and Quentin… It only made it worse."

"No… that's not it," Scott was puzzled. "Then – Esme? Why no sign of Esme…not even… nothing."

"Scott, Jean asked for you. She's awake."

"… I know."

"You know? How? Why haven't you come to see her?"

"I felt it. At first I wasn't sure, but I thinks it's our rapport. It's very weak. It's been happening since Bishop tried to contact us."

"What about Bishop then?"

"Still nothing – I haven't figured out what he meant."

"So, let me ask again. Why haven't you come to see Jean?"

"Is she able to talk?"

Beast nodded.

"Then let's go ask her some questions."

Back the infirmary, Charles and Jean were talking. The others have been by to see Jean when they heard that she was awake. Hours have passed and they were ready to do some serious work. Jean finally regained enough strength to assess what had happened and she was about to tell Charles when Beast and Scott entered the room.

"Charles, is she ready?" Scott asked.

"I am." Jean interrupted. Why is Scott being so distant to her?

"Then let's hear it."

"I am no longer Phoenix." Jean began. "I've found them, Scott."

"Found what?"

"I've found my pieces, Scott. I've finally found myself within the Phoenix. I was able to use my will against Phoenix. I fought back. It proved to be too much. I wasn't doing everything it wanted. Phoenix gave up – started looking for a new host. It went back to earth and came here. It left me and – I don't have my powers anymore."

"Not even your telepathy?"

"No."

"That can't be."

"Why not?"

"I can feel you." Scott pointed to his head. "I know it's you. It's weak, but I know it's you."

"Our rapport? It's still with you? I.. Let me try to…" Jean place both her hands on her head and began concentrating. "It's… It's there! But I can't read your thoughts. I can't. It's just like a presence inside my head… It's weak.. I'm weak."

'_I'm weak.'_ Scott thought. Then a sudden flash of memories began to hit him. He became quiet. It's all coming to him. Then, he knew.

"Scott? You stopped talking. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Hank – well, not yet. Charles, tell the team to get ready in five and man cerebro… We've got work to do." With that Cyclops left the room leaving a sad Jean Grey at the infirmary. She had wanted to see Scott the moment she was able, but not like this. He acted so coldly. Was he not worried about her? Jean felt alone again despite having her friends again.

Charles telepathically called out the others, "Kitty, Logan and Peter! Scott needs you ready in five."

The X-men assembled near Emma's grave. "What now, Summers?"

"I was wrong. Emma isn't Phoenix."

"What? Her body's gone! Then who-"

"It's Sophie."

"One of the Cuckoos – just one?" Kitty asked. "But last time all of the Cuckoos became Phoenix."

"That's right. And thanks to Celeste, we were able to beat them. Now, the Phoenix just took over one of them – eliminating the possibility of losing control of its host. Plus, Phoenix has already come into contact with Sophie before."

"How do you explain Emma's body not being in the coffin? It's like she just disappeared."

"I thought of that, Pete. She's not there because Phoenix tried to get to her. It tried taking over Emma's body, but it couldn't. Emma's 'body' IS here – I saw ashes before by the tree… I thought about it over and over again and now I'm sure it's Emma's ashes. Phoenix took over and when Em's body wasn't enough, it simply just discarded her and destroyed her."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We have to kill the girl." Logan replied.

"But first we have to find her."

"She's weak. She'll need to find a power source."

"Think, team. Where will she find power?"

"Your optic blasts, Quentin or the other Cuckoos. Heck, even it could go back inside Jean… Take your pick, boss." Kitty replied. "Why is Phoenix always a girl? Oh, I know – too many guys on the team. If Phoenix was a dude we'd totally have this figured out and done."

Scott walked towards another grave and read what the tombstone said: Sophie… Hero of open day. "I want everyone on high alert. We see any sign of Phoenix, we move in. Logan, try to see if you can lock on to Sophie. The rest of you head back. Kitty, I need you to tell Storm that she's in charge. Monitor everything and if you need anything - anything, I want you to contact me."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a family matter – Don't worry. I've got a plan on how to put the Phoenix powers to good use.."


	5. Confrontations

We're you really surprised that this turned out to be a Phoenix story?

(Sung to the tune of Disney's Kiss the girl) Sha la la la la Kill the girl, you wanna kill the girl, you gonna kill the girl… I swear that song stuck to my head while writing chapter 4…Logan really gets to the point, does he?

Cuckoos are only talked about. They won't do anything here. It's not logical for me to write them in EVEN THOUGH SOPHIE IS HERE. I'm making Sophie her own character – not just another cuckoo.

CHAPTER 5

The following days showed no signs of Phoenix or Sophie. Everyone was still on guard in case something happens. Jean is now well and able. She didn't need the infirmary anymore and she was able to sleep in her own room. She had been under the watchful eye of the professor since she got out of the infirmary. Her powers are basically gone – save the psychic rapport she shared with Scott, though it was incredibly weak.

"Professor, I need to ask you something. Why is Scott so distant from me?"

"I don't know, Jean. He cares for you. You know he does."

"…But he hasn't even tried to see me. He got back yesterday and he still hasn't spoken to me since."

"He's busy. That's all. He'll do it when he's ready."

"I just have a terrible feeling about this. It's like when I first came back as Phoenix… He was married and had a son… And no one told me about it… And he's still my husband right? Or did death already part us then and so now we're not married anymore? And he cheated on me… Oh, and Emma…"

"Jean."

"He's still with Emma, is he? God, this is confusing – I told him to live on…"

"Jean, Emma's dead."

"What? How?"

"On our battle to defend Utopia… She had sacrificed herself for the sake of the rest… Just like you did. Scott was devastated – he has been distant from all of us since. Now, it's like his new persona. He has the lives of hundreds of mutants to care of, and he does it well."

"Are you proud him?"

"Incredibly proud. He has taken care of his responsibilities as a leader – and as a mutant… He has become a greater man than I will ever be."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I have to go. I just have to talk to him. We NEED to talk about things."

"I understand, Jean. Good luck."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he was headed to Cerebro."

"Thanks, Professor."

Scott, Hank and Kurt were discussing things about time travel. Hank was busy putting some sort of contraption on Kurt. He strapped it on and faced the computer and typed something on it.

"Will it work? How far in time can it go?"

"I'm not sure, Scott. We don't know if Kurt can even take the trip."

"I can. So, what do I do?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to teleport at the same place you're standing now."

"Will I travel in time?"

"No, your port will simply create a riff in time. It's kind of like creating a doorway."

"Alright, I'm going."

_BAMF_

_BAMF_

Suddenly, a small riff appeared where Kurt teleported. "Kurt, get out of the way! We don't know what the riff would do!"

Kurt moved back and stood beside Cyclops. Then, the portal disappeared.

"We have to open it longer, Hank."

"I'll try, but without a steady power source we might not be able to."

"The F.O.H soldiers that attacked us, they left their machines," Kurt suggested. " Maybe we could check to see if we can use them."

"Good thinking, Kurt. I'll see what I can do about that. Can you take us there?"

"Sure, Hank. Scott, are you coming with us?"

"No. I have to organize things here."

_BAMF_

Jean made her way to Cerebro to see Scott. She was so nervous. She was just a few more rooms away from Cerebro and she stopped before entering the door. She was thinking of what to say and what to do. She breathed slowly and paced herself. She was just about to open the doors but she stopped again.

"Jean, I know you're there." Scott declared. He was still fixated on the computer. He was going through the progress they had made.

"Can I come in then?"

"Sure." Scott didn't face her.

"What're you looking at?"

"Time travel data."

"What for?"

"I'm trying to find someone. I'm trying to contact Cable."

"Nathan?" Jean looked puzzled. "Why do we need him?"

"Well, it's complicated. It's about Phoenix. Maybe Cable could stop it."

"Is Nathan alright? Will he be able - Can he stop it?"

"I'm basing this on a hunch. Last time you… Phoenix – came it went looking for my powers. I'm hoping it could come looking for them again, except now it'll hopefully look for Nathan."

"Are you willing to risk his life for that? Scott, he's our son! He can't lose his powers. If he does, the virus will kill him!"

"I told you. It's complicated," Scott sighed. "Do you ever think about him?"

"Every day."

"I do too, and I can't help but think that… It's all my fault…"

"Don't, Scott."

"Our son is sick, Jean. I haven't lost him yet – I won't. I – "

"Talk to me, Scott." Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

"I – I can't, Jean." Scott didn't even look at her.

"Scott…"

"Jean, I can't do this now."

"We need to talk about this. About us! Scott. I – I still love you."

"No. Jean. Not now!"

"Why can't we? You haven't spoken to me at all since you got back. I have to know why. Is it because you don't care about me anymore?"

"Jean…"

"That's it. Isn't it? I told you to live on - you and Emma. I came here knowing you couldn't possibly have kept loving me, but at least I hoped that you still cared!"

"It's not that, Jean. You don't understand."

"Who are you kidding? Why can't you even look at me!"

"I cheated on you." Scott said as he walked away, leaving a surprised Jean alone in the room.

Jean remembered. Scott had a psychic affair with Emma. This had happened before Jean died. It's true that he never touched Emma, but a psychic affair was as real to Jean as any other. She then thought about the time Mastermind influenced her to loving him and the time she was kissing Logan. She thought back to the early years when the five original X-men were the only X-men around. She had liked Scott, but she went out with other men instead of taking a chance on her true feelings. She had led him on at some point, but they pushed through and eventually came to each other's arms. Then she died. She came back, but Scott had married someone else. After everything that she's been through , Jean Grey still loved Scott Summers. The question is: does Scott Summers still love Jean Grey? Jean couldn't help it and started to cry.

A few hours later, Scott sits on his bed. "Ah, crap," Scott mumbled, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "Missed my chance on that one… I gotta go clear things up… tell her how I feel. I can't take my time on this one – just like I did then. Crap. Crap. Crap."

He got up and started to look for Jean. Jean was in her room as well. She had stopped crying now. Her thoughts still fixated on Scott.

_Knock Knock _

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Scott."


	6. Rising

JOTT STORY ALERT. If Jean + Scott = JOTT, WTH is Emma + Scott? Emmott? Scemma? Escott? Scottemma? Whatever the answer, it either sounds like a disease or some sort of bodily fluid. At least the word 'jot' has a meaning – and the meaning goes well with storytelling.

I'm trying to make this story as unpredictable as clear as possible. HARD.

In case you hadn't noticed, some of the **bold **sentences were actual dialogs found in the comics. It just seemed to add a more personal feel to the story.

Also, I just got my first review(s) on the story! Thanks you so much!

CHAPTER 6

CRASH! Jean falls to the ground. It was a sentinel robot. It grabbed Jean and looked at her. It scanned her. Mutant: Jean Grey, Powers: None. Mutant Jean Grey not a threat. The sentinel lets go of Jean. Luckily, there were on the upper floor of the mansion.

"JEAN!" Scott held out his arms and caught her.

"Summers! There's a – " Logan said. He saw Scott and Jean facing the sentinel. "Oh, you probably already knew that. "

The robot took aim and fired a missile which hit Jean's room.

"Great, I was just getting settled! Of course it'd blow up." Jean remarked.

Another couple of missiles fired. The team avoided them.

"Let's do this!"

"No! Logan!"

"WHAT!"

"I've wasted enough time and money rebuilding Utopia. Stand back."

Scott takes off his glasses and fires a huge optic blast. ZZAAAAAAAAAAAKT! And the sentinel falls to pieces. Just like that, the sentinel had been defeated.

"I'll say it again. **You're a nutbag, Cyke**." Logan retracts his claws and jumps out. He lands on one of the sentinel pieces and was soon joined by Storm and Rogue.

"And here I thought we already made peace with the people!" Rogue exclaims.

"Are you alright, Jean?" Scott kneels beside her. He helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jean smiles at him. "Quick thinking. If you had done that before, we could've saved a lot of time on missions instead exhausting ourselves with **long fights and faffing around**."

Scott smiles back at her. "You know, I said the exact same thing. Wait – why was the sentinel here?"

"We're mutants, Scott. They're trained to hunt us down."

"No – that can't be it… Why now? We've stayed here for so long already. Unless it's looking for something else – something new…"

"SCOTT! UP IN THE AIR!" Storm points it out. "IT'S SOPHIE! IT'S PHOENIX!"

"X-men! Suit up and meet me at the hangar!" Scott orders.

In minutes, the X-men had assembled at the hangar.

"Hank, did you get a lock on it?"

"Yes, Scott."

"We need the time machine to work."

"I'm on it. But I'll need help."

"Kitty, you Kurt, Bobby and Rogue stay behind and help. As soon as you fix it, take the X-plane and meet us. I'll send you the coordinates when we find Phoenix."

"How about us, Scott?" Peter was referring to himself and Remy.

"Sorry, guys. You're with us. We're playing offense today. Bobby, you and Rogue make sure that Hank finishes that machine. If anything goes wrong – "

"- We kick butt. Gotcha, boss." Iceman confidently said.

"What about me?" Jean asked.

"Jean, stay with the professor."

"What? Scott – "'

"You won't do us any good without powers, Jean. Stay behind," Cyclops assured her. "I'll be back and then we can talk."

Scott kissed her on her forehead and Jean just let out a disappointed sigh. Scott gave her a nod and he boarded the X-Jet. She wanted to go with them, but Scott was right. She'd be useless in the battlefield.

"X-Men! Move out!"

Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Angel, Gambit and Peter boarded the jet. Soon as the doors of the jet closed, they fired up the engine and left.

"C'mon Jean, let's head to Cerebro and maintain contact with the others."

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, I'd need your help as well, Professor. We need a telepath to probe life on the other side of the time machine portal if it'd work."

"Oh, certainly, Hank. Jean, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I was hoping to lend a hand – if that's alright."

"The more the merrier!" Beast replied. "Follow me!"

They made their way to the lab and started working on the time travel suit. Kitty was monitoring the computers and Hank was trying to work in the final touches on the suit. Jean and Charles helped Kurt put on the suit.

"Wanna give it a test run, Hank? See if it works?" Kurt suggested.

"We probably should. Go on ahead. Professor, get ready for the mind scan. Remember, we're looking to find Cable."

_BAMF_

_BAMF_

"It's open! Professor, start scanning!"

"I'm trying!"

"I've got our coordinates! I'm now tracking Cable!" Kitty reported. "I've found him! I've found Cable!"

" He's too far! I am unable to contact him!"

"Kitty, get us closer!"

"I'm on it!"

"Hank, it's closing! The portal's closing!" Jean warned. "We don't have much time!"

"I've got us as close as we can go! We – "

But it was too late. The portal closed right before their very eyes.

"…At least we know it's working." Kitty joked.

The rest of them gave Kitty a look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to liven up the mood here."

"Contact Scott. Tell him we're ready."

"Oookaay. We're in serious mission mode. I get the idea." Kitty said as she turned to the computer and contacted Cyclops. Cyclops and the others were hot on Phoenix's trail . They we're gaining on her with the X-Jet when they got the news.

"Roger that, Kitty. Get everything ready like we planned," Cyclops responded. "The rest of you, battle stations. Wolverine, you're on."

"Whenever you're ready, Cyke. Just drop me off as close to her as possible."

"I'll take care of that. Fastball special, yes?"

"Do it, Pete."

Colossus threw Logan as far and as hard as he could aiming at Phoenix. Wolverine drew his claws out and struck Phoenix at the back. Phoenix started falling taking Wolverine along with her.

"**Aw hell…This is gonna suck…"**

"Storm?"

"Already on my way, Cyclops. Don't worry. I'll save our smelly friend."

Storm flew out of the Jet and summoned strong winds to catch Wolverine. Cyclops landed the jet soon after and now they face Phoenix.

"C'mon, team! We take her out just like we did before!"

Gambit stroke first. He charged up a number of cards and threw them at Sophie. They hit her and she flew back. He followed up and hit her with his staff. Phoenix fought back and rammed Remy with a flaming punch.

Peter took a huge piece of rock and threw it at her, but it was no use. She destroyed it before even hitting her. So, Peter tried going for broke. He ran to Phoenix attempting to punch her. She avoided it and threw him off balance.

Storm had caught Logan and used the winds to launch him towards Phoenix again. Phoenix saw this and burned Logan into a crisp.

Phoenix levitated Remy and threw him at Storm. Both of them fell.

Cyclops was next. He fired and optic blast and missed. He fired again as Phoenix flew and headed towards him. ZZZAKT! This time, he hit her. She fell and slowly got up and started to speak.

"Mr. Summers?"

"S-Sophie?"

"…Don't. I can control it… I just need…"

"Sophie, NO!" Scott watched as Sophie engulfed herself in flames.

_You have defied me for the last time, Summers._ Phoenix had taken over Sophie's body again. She shifted her hand into a fiery blade. She raised it and stabbed Cyclops with it.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Cyclops screamed as he fell down in pain. He was now bleeding terribly. He slowly became unconscious. But Scott wasn't the only one who felt pain.

"AAAAAH!" Jean shrieked. She put her hands on her head. "OH MY GOD! Scott's in trouble!"

"How'd you know?" Kitty asked.

"I felt it! I felt it through our psychic rapport! I can feel it strongly now! Oh God… Phoenix stabbed him! He's in so much pain!" Then Jean started to levitate.

"Jean? JEAN! You're flying!"

Jean didn't respond. She floated and was surrounded by a mysterious glow. She came down and landed on her feet. She was seemingly glowing now. Jean Grey had her powers back. Now, it was time to get even.

"Prep the plane. We're leaving."


	7. Realizations

I know I haven't been writing in Remy and Kurt's accents. Sorry about that. They're such a hassle to write in.

I gotta say, I feel like Marvel is trying to make Cyclops the new bad guy here. Recent developments lead Magneto to join the X-Men and Wolverine is made out to be the one who's always right. C'mon, Marvel! They're just destroying a perfectly good character like they did with Jean. They're making them a joke.

I hate Wolverine. As useful as he is, I hate him. It just comes with the territory of being a Cyclops fan.

CHAPTER 7

'_Scott, can you hear me?' _Jean telepathically sent him a message.

'_Jean? Is that you? What's happening? You got your powers back!'_

'_Yes, that and I need you to concentrate – you're losing consciousness.'_

'_I am? Am I not awake now?'_

'_No, don't worry. I'm on my way, love.'_

"SOMEONE CHECK ON SUMMERS!" Logan ordered. Back at the battle with Phoenix, they were having a hard time fighting her off.

"He's at a daze! I'm trying to heal him – give us some space!" Angel replied. "There. Just a couple more minutes and you'll be good to go, Scotty."

_You will do no such thing!_ Phoenix struck Warren with a her mighty powers. Warren flew back. He, too was now unconscious and he was falling from the sky.

"Angel!" Storm called out as she followed him. "I've got you! Oof – " Storm caught him by his wings.

"…mgrfr…"

"Goddess, all of you should have flight powers. All I've done is catch you boys from falling since we landed…"

"We're two people down, Logan!" Gambit reported.

"Ah, great... Retreat! We need back-up!"

"So, I assume we came at just the right moment then?"

"Jeannie! You've got your powers back!"

"I also brought along some of our friends…"

"Hope you don't mind we're crashing the party." Kitty smiled.

"Then, let's get it on!" Logan growled.

The others joined in on the battle. Jean flew to Scott's aid and tried to revive him. Hank and Kurt went along with her to see if their leader could tell them what to do next.

"Scott? Wake up. Please wake up," Jean shook him.

"He's not coming to. Try slapping him," Hank suggested.

Jean raised her hand.

"Jean ? –" Scott woke up just then and he was slapped across the face.

_**SLAP!**_

"OHMIGOD. I'M SORRY! I thought you were…"

"…Emma?..." Scott murmured.

"No, you were right the first time. It's Jean."

"Oh – " Scott sat up. He cradled his jaw with his hand. "Sorry about that."

"I'll chalk that one up to the unconsciousness, hubby." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I hate to break this lovely moment, but we're awaiting orders, ja?" Kurt interrupted.

"Alright, Kurt. Hank, we open the portal. We open it now."

"We don't have enough time for it. Even the professor couldn't find Cable with his mind scan. We need a plan, boss."

"No, do it. I've got an idea."

"Whatever you say. You're the leader."

_BAMF_

_BAMF_

Once the portal opened, Cyclops fired an optic blast at it. It lasted for a good twenty seconds. He kept at it until the portal started to close. "If Cable didn't see that, I don't know what will. In the meantime, let's get back to work."

Everyone attacked the Phoenix. The X-men were outmatched. The Phoenix was still a cosmic force. And with Scott's plans have yet to take action, they had no choice but to keep it up. But Scott froze. He suddenly remembered Bishop's words and what he saw at the portal. He remembered the female figure that was Phoenix – with a bruised and damaged body. He also remembered Sophie's words.

*Flashback*

"Mr. Summers?"

"S-Sophie?"

"…Don't. I can control it… I just need…"

*Flashback ends*

"STOP!" Cyclops orders. "EVERYONE! STOP!"

"What? Why?"

"Don't hurt her! Leave her. Let Phoenix go."

"But she's Phoenix! Hello! Phoenix! Destroyer of planets and all that jazz," Kitty debated.

"I believe it was cosmos – destroyer of the cosmos." Beast added.

"What? That is so not it."

"…Is not important, Katya."

"Fine."

"We let Phoenix go. I remembered what I saw in the future…when I saw Phoenix, she was cut and bruised."

"Yeah – so?"

"Logan, do you remember that time when Jean came to you while she was still Phoenix?"

"I killed her. I tried. But the damn girl kept coming back to life."

"Thanks for that comment, Logan," Jean interrupted.

"Phoenix declared that Jean was weak. She was then able to take over her body," Cyclops continued. "Sophie spoke to me. She told me she could handle it. Plus if we keep fighting, Sophie could lose control. She needs her strength."

"AND YOU TRUST HER?"

"No, but I trust Emma. Back when Phoenix took over the Cuckoos, Celeste took control. Emma is a great teacher. When we first got here, it was Sophie we were fighting. She was just trying to immobilize us. When we started to 'win,' that's when Phoenix attacked – stabbed me. Sophie knows what to do. She's a hero. When Cable comes to us, we'll take our stand. In the meantime, we leave Phoenix alone."

Phoenix flashed a smile. _You may think we're done, but we're not… You have thwarted my plans before, Scott. Think of this as a assurance._ Phoenix launched a fierce flame at Cyclops.

Scott ducked away. Jean got in front of him and projected a shield with her psi powers. "Not now – not while I have anything to do about it," she declared.

_Jean Grey. How nice to see you again. You proved me wrong. I actually thought you'd have died by now._

"I know your tricks, Phoenix. Leave now or you'll have to go through me."

_How predictable._

"Leave now, Phoenix. Please."

_Very well, Jean. You still harbour much love for a man who's moved on… His heart no longer beats for you, Jean. I will leave. But you will see me again._ Phoenix flies away.

Jean breathes a sigh of relief. "Let's go home."

With everyone ready to go, they boarded their vehicles and flew back home. Jean was still caring for Scott as well as Warren who was still a bit dazed from falling.

'_Jean?'_

'_Scott? I can hear you through our rapport. What's wrong?'_

'_I want to talk to you. I want to explain things.'_

'_I think I already know, Scott. I can remember now. Phoenix explained that pretty clearly last time we met…and also now…'_

*Flashback (to Phoenix Endsong)*

_Scott, I came for you. I need you. I'm your wife._

"My wife is dead. And if you take one more step, Kitty will crush my heart and "'I'll be dead ,too."

"THIS is your plan?" Kitty remarked.

"I do my best."

_If you don't want to look at me, I understand. How many times have I died? How many times have I broken your heart? It's not natural. It's not fair. But it's all right, Scotty. I'm here, and always will be… With you and within you._

"…"

_You dreamed of me when you were an orphaned child. Your heart jumped the day we met. And you'll reach for my hand the day you die._

"No. She moved on. I moved on. I found somebody in this world, in the here and now, somebody who… Emma?"

"Oh, NOW you remember me," Emma said as she was still lying on the floor after taking a hit from Phoenix.

*End of flashback*

'_Jean…'_

'_You need to rest, Scott. If you want, we can talk later. But now I have some things I need to think about.'_


	8. Typical

Good gosh – busy week. Chapter 8 is a bit short. Sorry bout that. But still, every bit is important in the story. Hints and clues all over the story fot you guys to get a sense of what'll happen…If you can figure it out. Don't worry, working on Chapter 9 now and will update soon.

CHAPTER 8

Two uneventful days have passed. It seemed like Sophie was doing her best to control Phoenix. Scott had completely healed from his wounds. Warren was now up and flying and as healthy as ever. Hank still worked on the time machine if ever they would need it again. Peter and Kitty spent more time to develop their relationship. Jean spent most of her time honing her powers. It seemed like she hadn't even lost them in the first place.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Ororo?" Jean answered. "What is it?"

"I just came to talk."

"This is about Scott, isn't it?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'm a telepath, in case you forgot. And you were projecting your thoughts so loudly."

"Well, now that you know about it… Would you care to talk?"

"I'd love it."

"So, have you talked?"

"Well, we talk. But it's mostly the 'hi's' or hello's'… Just general conversations… We never got around to REALLY talking, you know?"

"…And?"

"And I feel like I'm entitled to more conversations than just 'How was your coffee today?' or 'Nice work at the danger room.' For the record: I am still his wife."

"Are you? This confuses me. Are you still technically married?"

"I DON'T KNOW. Are we? I can't even get past that! ARE WE STILL HUSBAND AND WIFE?"

"Well, you died. And he and Emma – "

"Ugh. Don't even mention her. It's bad enough he called me that name when we were fighting Phoenix. Is it wrong of me to even think of starting things with Scott again?"

"Well, it has been months now. And Emma wasn't so bad, Jean."

Jean gave Ororo a mean look.

"She's had her troubles with Scott, too. She thought that she can never take your place in the institute as well as taking your place Scott's life… When we were trying to get through to you when Phoenix took over your body, She was there to help. She reminded you of how loved you are by your teammates ,and by Scott most of all… You were always on his mind, Jean. Emma accepted that. She gave him strength. I guess it's also why Scott loved her. She had learned to trust his feelings – as should you."

"Oh my God, Ororo. Since when did you become a therapist?" Jean smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"I try my best. Go. Talk things over with him." Storm hugged her best friend. "I wish you the best of luck… And don't let your temper get the best of you. Be patient and give it time."

"Thank you…"

Jean spent the next few minutes looking for Scott. She finally found him at the garage. He was just getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Who – Jean?" Scott was surprised to see her. "I thought you were training or something."

"Or something. Got a minute to talk?"

"Uh. I was just headed out. Can it wait? I need to run some errands."

"Oh, well. Can I come with you?"

"Uhh…" Scott stammered.

"Time's up!" Jean said as she got in his car. "I'm coming with you."

"Jean, I really don't have time for this…"

"…Then I suggest you drive, Slim."

"…Alright..."

Scott started the car and drove off. It was a quiet ride. Both of them seemed too nervous to talk. The silence was nerve wrecking. Jean was about to talk when Scott stopped the car at the supermarket.

"So, what's the errand?"

"Why don't you go on ahead and start picking up things for us."

"Okay. What do we need?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I expected you to have a list of things we need to buy at the supermarket, Scott."

"I don't. Just pick up whatever you think we need and I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Just. Around."

"Scott Summers, you are not making any sense . Don't make me read your mind!"

"Sorry, Jean. Just go on inside. I'll be gone only for a short while. AND DON'T READ MY MIND."

"Fine."

"Good girl," Scott gave her a peck on the check.

Jean headed to the supermarket and grabbed a cart. _'I've been gone for like – EVER. How am I supposed to remember what we need back home?' _Jean thought to herself.

A few moments passed and Scott finally came back. "It's about time!" Jean said. "Where did you go?"

"Just…somewhere. Forget about that. Let's just go ahead and finish the groceries."

"You are acting as weird as ever, Slim."

"Yeah. Sorry. So, um, what did you want to talk about back at the house?"

"Well I can't talk about it here! We are at the store, Scott. This is so not the place to have _talks_. Let's just get this done and go somewhere else – somewhere quiet."

"Hmm… I think I know just the place."

They finished shopping for groceries and headed out. Meanwhile, Hank and the professor were having a nice cup of tea at the mansion's patio. Suddenly, a bright flash of light caught their attention.

"Good Lord. What was that?"

"Beats me, Charles. But I say we go and take a look."

They walked towards the direction of the flashing light. "Be careful, Hank. We don't know whether it's a friend or a foe…"

"Don't worry. I've got it – " Beast's jaw dropped. "Oh my stars! Nathan!"

"Hiya, Beast! Professor!"

"Good to see you Cable! I'm glad you're here! We need your help."

"I actually wanted to ask you ask you guys something, too. I'm not sure but I think I saw dad's optic blast – way into the future."

"Don't worry. That was us. It was him."

"It was? How'd you guys manage that? What for?"

"We needed you here. I haven't been told why yet, but we've been doing everything to contact you. So, we made our own time machine."

"Cool."

"Indeed. Professor, why don't you contact Scott. He'll want to see Nathan, I'm sure."

"It's alright. I don't want to bother him just yet. He's with Jean now, and they haven't cleared things up. I think it's just best for them to talk things over. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"WOAH. Back up. Jean? Mom? She's – she's back! Alive!"

"She is, Cable."

"That's great! How'd Scott take the news?"

"We're not sure about that part yet. He hasn't exactly been open about discussing that topic with us."

"Typical Dad."


	9. Here's How It Goes

First of all, I know that Cable sort of died in the 'Second Coming' storyline. Here's my loophole – he's a time traveller. He comes from another time where he's still alive and well (that's why they had to look for Cable first and call that specific Cable to help them). AND ALL THE OTHER X-MEN GET IT. It's not unusual for them because they get it.

Apart from this time travel headache, I'm working on creating my own Newton Ball set… That's why I haven't updating as much – sorry again.

By the way, thanks for the recent comments! I'd love to hear more from you guys! I'm still thinking if I should wrap this story up or if I should just continue posting new arcs so that the story just goes on… Hmm… Decisions….Decisions… What do you think?

**CHAPTER 9**

Scott drove to a peak overlooking Utopia. It wasn't easy getting there, but going there was worth it. The view was amazing. It was where he'd go to think if things back home got too stressful. The two of them sat on the hood of Scott's car and they shared a moment of silence.

"….So…. Are you ready to talk now?"

"Hmm…?" Jean felt the breeze through her hair. Almost."

This sight of Jean made Scott smile. It's been so long since he had seen Jean in this light. Everything was peaceful – as it should be.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"And..?"

"And I want to talk about our relationship, obviously. That and other stuff."

"Ah." Scott scratched the back of his head. "I figured as much. What's up?"

"Tell me about Emma."

"What?"

"Emma – I want to know what she's like through your perspective… I always thought of her as cold… Is she?"

"Well, she is in some ways. She's strong. I like that she's so focused… She helped me grow stronger, too. I think you'd be good friends if you bypass the whole – uh… 'situation.'"

"Hmph. I'll have to take your word for that." Jean remarked. "Did she treat you well?"

"Yes. She did." He smiled. "It was different with her… Can I ask you something, too?"

"Of course."

"Um. I wanted to tell you something. But first, talk to me about Logan."

"Logan? That's a random topic."

"No. No it's not. You know where I'm going with this, Jean. You know about me and Emma. It's only fair I know what even went down with you and Logan."

"What even gave you the idea to ask me this now?"

"He kept a lock of your hair, Jean."

"How did he get that?" Jean wondered.

"You tell me."

"We…We kissed. A few times. It was when I was so confused about us… I went to him to talk…And – and I shouldn't have… There was just an attraction… I couldn't help it… I never loved him, Scott."

"Really? Could've fooled me…." Scott stopped himself. "Sorry – that was uncalled for."

"It's ok. I understand. With what happened between us, let's just say I can relate to what you are feeling now.."

"Jean?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Jean looked at him. She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I truly am." Scott heavily sighed. "You didn't deserve any of the hurt I caused you. You've stood by me all the time… I'm so sorry."

"Hey…" Jean put her hand on his cheek. "It's alright. The past is the past. And Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I've already forgiven you – ages ago…"

Scott gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jean."

"You're welcome, stud."

Scott laughed at that comment. He looked at her and ran a hand through her red hair. "So, wanna head back?"

"We should." She took his hand and kissed it.

Scott got up and led Jean to the car door, holding her hand the whole time. He opened the door for her and got in the car as well. They headed home. They spent the car ride home talking and laughing, rekindling their romance. When they got back, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Nathan?" Jean ran up to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I should ask you the same question, Jean. It's great to see you again!" Nathan replied. "Hey, dad. Wanted to see me?"

"I sure did. C'mere!" Scott embraced his son.

"C'mon. Let's get to it."

"Jean, could you call everyone in for a meeting?"

"No problem, Slim."

"Son, I need to talk to you for a moment first."

"Do I need to be there?" Jean asked.

"Yes. This is a family matter – it's best that you do."

Soon, the rest of the X-Men joined them in the briefing room. Scott walks in with Nathan and Jean. "Alright, team. You might be wondering why I called you all for a meeting. It's because Cable's here."

"We're kinda up to date on that news, Summers."

"Shut up, Logan. I'm talking."

Logan gave him a nasty look.

"We've been tracking Phoenix. We have been since our first encounter with Sophie. Now, I think I have a way of stopping it. I've talked to Cable and we've decided to use him as bait to lure Phoenix away from Sophie."

"What for? She's doing a pretty good job already," questioned Angel.

"It's because Sophie was dead. I know how it feels to be her right now. She's probably searching." Jean replied.

"For what?"

"Answers. With me, I was trying to find myself amidst the chaos. I don't know about Sophie, but it seems to me that she preoccupied with something. Maybe it's something that they have in common. That explains why she hasn't been wreaking havoc somewhere."

"If she and Phoenix are looking for the same thing, then that's a problem. Phoenix is dangerous. If they find what they're looking for, who knows what will happen. Plus, we don't even know what that common ground for Sophie and Phoenix actually is." Cyclops added. "So we have to assume it's trouble."

"So, where does Cable come in?"

"Good question. It's because he'll be the next host for Phoenix."

"What? Are you crazy! He'll die!" Kitty had another thought that she just kept to herself. _'__Again__…'_

"Maybe. But he's right." Cable interrupted. "If you think about it, I could benefit from Phoenix. I am infected with the techno-organic virus, remember? If I take in Phoenix, then I can have the best chance of being cured."

"That still doesn't solve anything. Phoenix still remains!"

"It won't be for long. At least, not in your present. I have to go back to my time at some point. My present situation could benefit with proper help. The future isn't a good sight, people. If I take Phoenix there, I might have a fighting chance to make things right. I might have a chance at using the Phoenix force to improve the future."

"That…That sort of makes sense." Kitty commented.

There was a moment of silence. It was enough time for the team to make a decision.

"Ok. We're in." Logan said.

"Good. We leave first thing in the morning. I want us all prepared for what's to come, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The rest of the team left the room, leaving Scott and Jean alone again. Cable even gave them a reassuring smile before he left.

"I guess that's that. Are you sure you can handle this, Red?"

"Are you kidding me? I've died and came back numerous times already. I'm pretty sure I can take this mission. How about you?"

"Well, I've only died once. But seeing as I've got a great team with me, I know I can."

"Well, that's good to – WAIT. You died!"

"Yeah, I did. It was for the sake of a mission…All's good."

"What? How?"

"Oh, I got into a spacecraft and distracted a team of evil aliens so that the others can escape. I got hit and died as I floated into space." Scott couldn't help make a joke. "Didn't you see me?"

"Are you telling me the truth? Is this real?"

"C'mon, we have a rapport. You can take a look if you want."

"I might just…" Jean concentrated and took a look around Scott's thoughts.

"So, what do you see?"

"I…I see you. You're opening fire on a spaceship. Then…you got hit."

"Go on."

"Oh my, I see you. You're losing – losing life…I see something about the professor… about a bright future…" Jean shed a tear when she saw what was next. "I see me."

"That's right. I did see you. It's from – "

"—from when we first met!"

"Yeah… That's the one."

"Wait, I'm also getting something else… All those times you thought of me…I feel it."

"Okay, that's enough."

"Why?" Jean lost her focus. "It's sweet that you still think of me… that they are fond memories of me…"

"I know. It's just that I don't want to go through them again just yet. Those were hard times, Jean. Maybe some other time."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Jean was about to leave but was stopped by Scott, who grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on just a minute." He pulled her close to him and he leaned in for a kiss. Jean happily complied with him and they kissed. Scott reluctantly pulled away and looked into Jean's eyes. "Sweet dreams, Jean."

"After that, I'm sure. Goodnight, Scott." She smiled as she walked away. Scott mirrored her smile and watched as she left. As soon as Jean got out of the room, someone was there to see her.

"Enjoy your date with, Summers?"

"It wasn't a date, Logan." Jean gave him a mean look. "And yes. I did have fun."

"Don't you find it weird that you and 'im are getting together again, after all that's happened?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." He smirked.

"Are we still going to play this game? For how long are you going to keep this up?"

"For as long as I can, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"You see, after you died, Scott married Maddie. Then you came back and he left her for you. Then you died again at some point and Cyke decides to play house with Emma. She died, too. Now that you're back, he's here with you again…" Logan started. "Is that right or am I missing some other thing?"

"Your point being?"

"How fast can a guy move on from one dame to the other?"

Jean couldn't even answer.

"I thought so."

"Mind your own business, Logan." Jean walked away from the conversation. She didn't say goodnight to him. She just left without saying any more. She disappeared from the corridors soon after.

"Sooo…" Scott appeared. "I was in the other room…"

"I know." Logan responded. "**Strike****a****nerve,****Summers?**"

"Yes." Scott replied. The red glow from his visor was getting brighter. But he was holding back for some reason.

Logan looked at him. He was surprised that Scott would even admit it.

"Since you asked a few questions, I think it's only fair that I ask some of my own. Right?"

"Shoot."

"How I feel about Jean, how does it differ from what you're apparently feeling as well?"

"What are you playing at, Summers?"

"You had a girl once, right? Is she a great girl?"

"She was."

"If she came back, would you hesitate to even go back to be with her?"

"…." Logan sighed. "No. I'd go to her in a heartbeat."

"No matter the cost?"

"Don't try getting sentimental with me here..."

"Just answer the question."

"…No matter the cost," Logan added. It's different. You had a kid, for crying out loud…"

"That's right. I did. I regret doing what I did, but that's not the point."

"Then what is it then?"

"You like Jean?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I know that she's alive. Still, you told me that you'd go back to your first love – without question."

Logan fell silent.

"Jean's my first love, Logan."

"Then what do you call Maddie? Or Emma?" Logan still tried to pick a fight with him.

"I call my situation with Maddie: falling for my first love all over again. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Madelyne WAS Jean. And Emma… She's my guardian angel…"

"…Oh for the love of – That's pathetic."

"It's the truth. I know it's too much information or that it's too lovey-dovey for you to handle, but it is what it is."

"Just shut up before I throw up."

"I've made my feelings for Jean clear. If you want to stand in my way or choose to act upon your feelings, I don't care. You can't stop me, Logan."

"…Alright…"

"Good. I love our little chit-chats." Scott sarcastically commented as he have Logan a pat on the back. "It gives us a chance to clear things up. Now, get some sleep. I want you rested for the mission tomorrow."


	10. Sacrifices Worth Making

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! This is the chapter that seemed to write itself. Scott and Jean are destined to be together – it's fate! C'mon, they reached out to each other as children and found each other when they grew up. This is EPIC.**

CHAPTER 10

The next day, everyone was prepping for the mission – sort of. Hank kept tabs on Phoenix's whereabouts, Scott and Cable had a danger room session with Kitty and Peter, Jean was meditating with Xavier, Rogue and Warren enjoyed a few rounds of flying with Storm as Gambit and Kurt watched from a distance, Bobby was posing in front of the mirror and Logan had a beer. It wasn't long before they had to gear up for the mission. They got to it and had a quick meeting before they headed out. Scott ran over the plan one last time for his team. Everyone listened and paid close attention. This was a very important task. They had to do it right. With Cable's life on the line, everything seemed more dangerous than ever. A few still questioned why Scott and Jean were so willing to sacrifice Cable's life. But it wasn't an easy decision. It was one of the hardest things they had to do, besides sending him to the future to even have one. Scott and Jean knew that merging with Phoenix wouldn't kill Nathan. It was just a gamble whether he would stay the same or become evil. Cyclops took one more look at his team and, with two words, everything was set in motion. "Let's move."

Two teams boarded two separate planes. Xavier stayed behind to monitor cerebro and so that he could keep tabs on the teams. One was led by Cyclops and the other team was lead by Storm. Cyclops had Jean, Warren, Bobby, Hank and Cable on his group.

"Just like the old X-Factor days, huh?" Bobby joked.

"Exactly – only this fella was still young then," added Hank. He was referring to Cable, who spent some time with them while they were still the X-Factor team. Nathan was still a baby then but now he's all grown up and fighting this battle with them. "Oh, by the way, we're closing in on Sophie."

"Good." Scott turned on the communicator and called the other team. "We're almost there. Go on ahead and start things up."

"Aye aye, Captain." Remy took control of the jet and increased its speed. "We'll see you guys later."

As soon as Storm's team saw Sophie, the jumped into action.

_Ah,__the__X-Men.__Why__am__I__not__surprised..._ Phoenix thought to herself. She threw a fireball at the jet and it headed for a crash.

"EVERYONE OFF THE JET!"

As soon as they got safely to the ground, they started to come at Sophie with everything they got. Logan stabbed her a few times when he got close enough. They were not trying to kill Phoenix's host this time, unlike what they did with Jean. They were just trying to make Sophie weaker so that they had a better chance to talk to Phoenix herself. But it was a tough battle. The time they gave Phoenix was enough for it to grow stronger. One by one, Phoenix knocked them out. The last one standing was Logan.

Cyclops' team stayed behind. They were waiting for the rest to give them the signal. They couldn't risk being there themselves. If Phoenix took out the others, at least they still had a shot. Just then, Jean got a nod from Logan and it was now time for them to move. "It's our turn."

Without hesitation, Cyclops fired an optic blast at Sophie. Jean tried holding her down with a TK grip so that Hank, Warren and Bobby could close in on her. Jean lost her hold on Phoenix and struck Hank on his head. He was knocked out cold. Logan still came at Phoenix with everything he's got.

_Persistent__fool._ Phoenix took Logan and placed him in front of her. With one swift move, she ripped his bones from his flesh. "LOGAN!" Jean cried. Phoenix drooped his body. His bones and his flesh lay side by side. Phoenix was about to attack Jean, but she paused for a moment.

"Sophie's still trying to take control!" Angel said.

"No – run away! Mr. Logan – I tried…I'm sorry…But she took over for a moment…I got back just in time. I'm in control again." She demanded.

"Sophie! Let Phoenix take control!"

"Mr. Summers? She could kill you all!"

"No! Let her! Trust me. Everyone else, stay sharp!"

"I'm still strong."

"We'll fix that." Jean added.

"Okay."

"Attagirl, Sophie. Emma would be so proud." Cyclops smiled.

"Enough chit-chat." Jean launched a psi-bolt at Sophie. "Thank goodness she looks like Emma. This makes it a whole lot easier."

"Jean." Cyclops fired an optic blast at Sophie. "Now's not the time for that."

"I know. I know…"

By this time, they had been able to weaken Sophie and Phoenix emerged once more. "Cable! It's time!"

"Alright, Phoenix. Let's talk." Cable told her.

_And who might this be?_

"The name is Cable."

_This is new. Are you supposed to stop me?_

"No, I just want to talk."

_Talk? To you? What makes you think I'd even – _

"It's because I have an offer for you."

_Is that so? Well then, I'm listening._

"Take me as your host."

_What?_

"You heard me."

_What__makes__you__think__I__'__d__want__you?__You__'__re__not__even__worth__anything__to__me._

"Are you sure about that? I think you'll like me - It's because of who I am. It's in my blood. By the way, my name is Nathan Summers. I don't believe we've properly met."

_Ahhh… A Summers boy…_

"Don't forget – I'm a Grey as well."

_Hmm? How intriguing._

"I know you hate my dad – he's beaten you before. And I have my mom's powers… You want power? I've got tons. I'm offering you myself on a silver platter, Phoenix. Take it or leave it."

_Very__well__…_ Phoenix left Sophie's body and merged with Nathan. Sophie's body fell to the ground and remained still. Nathan was now engulfed with the Phoenix flame.

_What's happening?_

"I am. I'm controlling you now." Nathan grunted. He was still trying to contain Phoenix. "You are life, right? I'm taking control of that."

_How can you? Even Grey and Sophie couldn't!_

"See, I've been infected with this virus when I was younger. I had to put all my focus and my powers on that virus so it wouldn't kill me. I'm older now… And I've got experience to boot."

_You can't control me forever! Soon, I can take over – soon…_

"And we're going to fix that. I'm taking you to my present – two thousand years into the future. I'm going to have some one on one time with you, buddy." Cable pressed some buttons on the machine strapped to his arm. He opened a portal to the future. "Goodbye, Sco- Dad…Mom… I'll see you when I sort this out."

"Bye, Son. Good luck." Scott looked up at his son. "I'll always be proud of you."

"Goodbye, Nathan." Jean waved farewell.

_NO! I will not allow this! I am Phoenix!_

"Wha?" Cable had just stepped in the portal and was forced to look back. Phoenix wanted to stay.

"Cable! Close the portal!"

"Already doing it! Stand back!" Cable pressed a few buttons on his control and the portal closed. Phoenix was still trying to stay. A third of its entity still visible in this dimension. Cable tried with all his might to take Phoenix with him. "C'mon!"

His efforts failed. The portal closed and split the entity in two. Now, a third of Phoenix stayed in this time. The X-Men looked in horror. Jean stepped forward.

"Jean! DON'T - -!"

"Scott?"

"We've been here before – this moment… I know what you're planning to do. Don't leave me. We can stop Phoenix! You've seen what happens when we merge with these forces… I can't lose you again." (EN: See Chapter 1: Phoenix, Cyclops and Apocalypse battle, if you can remember. I told you the story revealed itself little by little in each chapter. This time, Scott and Jean reverse roles.)

"I can do this, Scott. You've seen what I can do. Whatever happens, if I get lost, I know you'll find me just like I found you. Just trust me, this process…I know I can make this work."

"Jean – I –" Scott reached for her hand and took it. The two shared a short kiss.

"I'll come back. I'm stronger now. You've made me stronger. I love you, Scott Summers." She forced a smile. She couldn't hide it. She knew she was scared. With one last kiss, she flew and faced Phoenix – alone. "Let's see what you've got."

Jean exposed herself to Phoenix. Knowing that it needed a host, it didn't take long for it to find the perfect one. Jean and Phoenix, in a weird way, were one. Phoenix was at best when it was merged with Jean. Two opposites matched. Jean was – is a beautiful person. She loved greatly and thought with wisdom. Phoenix was her opposite. It was a destroyer of worlds and selfish. With Phoenix weaker by a great amount, its will to fight lessened as well.

_Jean__Grey__… __Face__to__face__once__again__…_

"Phoenix…" Jean started. "I've merged with you, became one with you and I've found my pieces with you. You can't beat me. Not anymore."

_I'm only weaker, Grey… Once I regain my strength - -_

" - I know you're weak. I don't care if you get stronger. I know I can beat you."

_Really?__Then__what__makes__you__think__you__can__ever__defeat__me?__You__'__re__only__just__a__mutant__…_

"Because I am finally beyond you. No matter how strong you get, I am stronger than you'll ever be. You've met your demise." With full concentration, Jean absorbed Phoenix. The others could only watch as Jean engulfed herself in flames just like the way she did before, only this time was different. It didn't seem so ominous or frightful – it seemed like a peaceful, radiant moment. With one last strain, Jean had fully beaten Phoenix and overtook her. Her tired body slowly came down. Scott readily came to her and caught her and knelt and rested her body on the ground, holding her up the best he could.

'_Jean,__can__you__hear__me?__Are__you__alright?__' _Scott sent through their rapport.

No answer was heard.

'_Jean!__JEAN!__'_ Scott sent louder. _'__Jean,__come__back__to__me__… __please__…'_

Scott looked at her through the red tint of his visor. It was getting foggier because he was holding back tears. For numerous times, both of them left and came back differently. When Jean died, she had come back a different person and even came back to a married lover. Scott left Jean when he merged with Apocalypse and when Jean found him, he was a changed man. He even died once and came back to Emma, but it seemed so conflicting that as he died, he thought of Jean – not Emma. This time, they only had each other. Jean came back to Scott just recently and he hoped she'll come back to him again. There was nothing holding them back but themselves.

Once upon a time, Jean died in the arms of her husband. With a twist of fate, it was happening again. Only this time…

"Jean?" Scott began to smile.

…She came back.

_Please__review!_ Thanks!


	11. Tying Up Loose Ends

CHAPTER 11 is here! I posted a bit earlier that I said, but I had to. I have places to be. I also added my 'thoughts' on recent Marvel developments below – I didn't want to remove it. Ha.

I just wanna rant a bit because I just found out Wolverine put up a school – the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning!

"Wolverine certainly has unorthodox ideas," said Lowe. "The name of the school, for one. He's the one who named it and I can't imagine Cyclops will be happy when he learns."

You know what? Wolverine can suck it. Go to hell, Logan. I hate you. Who do you think you are? You just like Jean because she's reminiscent of a girl who saved your damn life. WOLVERINE ISN'T A GOOD MAN. HE JUST APPEARS TO BE ONE.

Plus, there's a hint of Phoenix returning – FOR REAL. I wanted Jean to come back, but I certainly hope not now! Seriously, if she came back now, tell me where she'll go: Jean Grey School for Higher Learning or Utopia? I hope it's Hope who's Phoenix – not Jean. But trust me on this, Marvel is going to put Jean back because they hate me. That's how my luck goes.

MARVEL IS RUINING THE X-MEN.

**CHAPTER 11**

Logan's body had been laying there for a long time now. It didn't move an inch. This poses a problem. Because Logan always had his healing powers, everyone thought he was unstoppable.

Warren ran to Logan's side. Storm followed him. "Can you…Heal him?"

"I don't think so, Ororo… He's torn up pretty bad."

"We need to get him home." Kitty started to cry.

"The jet's trashed – and his bones are heavy… "

"Warren, Rogue and Storm, take him – get him home as fast as you can." Cyclops orders. "If you're tired… Take turns. I'm sorry – you can't stop. Just get him some help. Someone contact the Professor and tell him to take an aircraft and meet them. Time is of the essence."

"We understand, Scott. C'mon, girls." Warren, Rogue and Ororo took Logan's flesh and bones home. It was a gruesome sight. His flesh was literally off his bones. The area where it lay was literally all covered in blood. Logan had never been taken down like this. Whether he'll heal with what's left was uncertain, and this time it didn't seem as though he could make it.

"How about Sophie? Is she dead?"

"Yes." Kurt checked on her. Sophie's body was an ash pile. "It's as though she was dead for years now."

"C'mon. We'll need to get home."

Everyone looked at their leader as if to question his feelings for the teammates that fell today. They knew at the back of their minds they had to go, but they couldn't help but think about what just happened. As usual, Scott had to be the stronger of all of them. He had to think for the good of everyone.

"What good will that do us if we stay here and make sad faces? We need to move. I know what you're all thinking. I'm sorry. I really am. We lost a friend. One is on his way home to see if he can get better. We need to be there for him. I hate to be the bad guy here, but we can't give this much thought now. I'm sure law enforcements are making their way here and I don't want the X-Men here when they do. We need to get home."

"How will we get home? Like I said, all of our aircrafts are fried and Professor's using the other one to pick up Wolverine…."

Scott sighed and uttered only one word, "Bus."

It was a particularly odd sight to see the X-Men all cramped in one bus. Some people gave them mean looks and others just stared. Seeing as the others were bruised, obviously people would stare. But they had no choice. They were sure that whoever is back home is needed to help Xavier heal Wolverine. The ride seemed like forever to them. Everyone was feeling awkward.

When they got home, they rushed to the infirmary. They were still working on saving Logan. Hank even went it to help and so did Kitty. They were told that it would take longer than expected and they had to do more procedures. All the others could do was wait. Scott spent this time helping Jean rest. She slept for an hour now. While she was sleeping, Scott went out to the balcony for some air. He sat down and let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed his temples with his hand and sulked for a while. The others could see him, though Scott didn't know it. The others felt bad for even questioning his feelings and loyalty to his teammates. Scott felt terrible. He was so close in uniting all mutants, but he was also slowly losing the ones who stood with him and helped him. They were still being judged. People would still think of them as monsters. Scott wondered if it will all get better. He remembers the time he and Logan went on a mission a few years back.

****FLASHBACK**** (EN: This is actually a moment in the X-Men Evolution Comics. I know it's from a different timeline/story, but it seemed to fit the moment so well.)

Logan and Scott just finished helping some civilians. Scott was just punched in the face by a guard after Scott had helped a little girl.

"FREAK!" the guard had said as he threw a punch across Cyclops' face.

"I don't know how they can allow those things to just walk on the street!" Another civilian yelled. She was referring to Scott. She had seen him use his powers to stop a robbery.

On the ride home, Logan was driving and Scott was holding an ice pack to his cheeks.

"Folks back there were pretty hard on you…"

"That's all right. They were just a little freaked. I probably would have been if I were in their shoes, too. But it'll get better. We have to believe that."

"And what if it never does?" Logan asks.

"**Then we never stop trying. That's all."**

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

"I can't believe I learned a little something from my younger self…" Scott shook his head, a smile appearing on his face.

"What was that?" Jean stood by the door.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yup. What were you thinking of?" Jean sat on his lap. Scott's smile widened when she did this.

"Just reliving some memories… Nothing much. How about you? Feeling better?"

"I feel great."

Scott just looked straight into her eyes. She did the same. It was like she saw through his glasses. Jean was the only one who could do that.

"I told you I'd come back."

"I'm glad you did. I was afraid I was never going to be to do this again." Jean felt his lips on hers. She placed her arms around his neck and held him closer. They were getting comfortable and with the psychic rapport, they shared every second of it.

'_Jean?__Is__that__you__in__my__head?__'_ Scott sent to her.

'_Yes. We have our rapport, still. You don't mind, do you?'_

'_No,__I__don__'__t__…'_ Scott remembered a time when Emma did the same to him. Emma had looked around inside his head before when they were getting intimate.

Jean pulled back from their kiss. She got away from him. _'__You__'__re__thinking__of__her?__'_

"Jean, don't freak out over this…"

"You're thinking of Emma while you're with me! Why shouldn't I freak out?"

"I can't help where my mind wanders, Jean. Even Emma understood that though she had her doubts about our relationship."

"Well, I'm not Emma, Scott. I'm not. What is it with you? Can't you stay with just one person?"

"You don't mean that. You don't think that way..."

"Well, what am I supposed to think? This is our moment, Scott. Ours. For once, we're in control! If only you could see that." Jean walked away only to be stopped when Scott calls her out.

"Don't walk away from me, Jean!" He demanded as he followed her and stopped her.

"Leave me alone, Scott!"

"No!" Scott grabbed her by the arm. "This is our problem, Jean! We don't face our problems. We run away from them. Your temper always gets the best of you!"

"My temper! Well you keep your feeling wrapped up inside! You never open up! Thank goodness I'm a telepath, otherwise I wouldn't know who you are! I'm tired of being the one who always tells you how I want things to go. You – you of all people should know how I feel…"

Scott lets go of Jean and replies, "I know. Can't you see? I'm working that. I want to make things work between us – I'm swallowing my pride and I'm begging you to work this out with me now. And I mean right now. I can't stand to waste another minute of our time."

Jean looks away to hide the tear coming down her cheek. Scott nonetheless puts his hand gently on her face and wipes the tear away with his finger. He tilts her head so that he could look at her eyes again. When her eyes met his, he knew that this relationship is going to work – no matter what.

Back at the infirmary, they had just finished on examining Logan. Hank and Charles exited the room to be greeted be Kitty and Peter, who stayed and helped while the others had left as suggested by the professor. They had put Logan back together in the hopes that his healing factor would kick in and do the rest. It's been hours since that procedure and the time has come to announce the news.

"So, how is he?" Kitty got up and asked.

Hank gave her a saddened look. "Kitty, we tried our best…"

"No….It couldn't be…." Peter hugged Kitty to comfort her.

"He's dead. Logan's dead."

"Are you sure? His healing factor - -"

"- It didn't work… His bones were separated from his body and his organs took a beating. He could start to heal only if his body knew what to do, but his body was literally split in two and his healing didn't know how to work. His body couldn't last without the healing, so when it didn't happen, he died… It seemed he just shut off…"

There his body lay at the operation table, lifeless. Phoenix had done its job. She had found a way to kill the unstoppable Wolverine. After all those enemies that include Magneto, Juggernaut and countless of others, Wolverine had fought his last battle.

Hank and Charles gathered everyone at the common room to deliver the sad news. The women started crying and the men held back their tears. A great ally was lost today. Scott stood at the far end of the room alone. Scott hated Logan to an extent. He flirted with his wife, pushed him and defied Scott's leadership numerous times. Yet, there was a part of Scott that wanted Logan's approval – his respect. If only Scott knew what went on Logan's head…

****FLASHBACK** (EN: Prelude to Schism issue #4)**

Logan was looking at Scott and stared him down. He did this from afar so that he wouldn't be noticed. He was having a moment with his thoughts on Scott.

_I never believed we'd see this day. I was wrong. See, it's not always what you believe. You were the one who believed the most. You were the one who told us, who said it out loud. It was you, Scott. I've been to the end of the universe with you. Been your rival. Been your friend. We've seen some rough times and had a few good ones. But you were the one who brought us here._

Logan turned to look at Scott once more as he thought to himself, _The__question__is:__what__'__s__next?_

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

Being a powerful telepath, it was hard not to hear when someone was thinking out loud. When Jean came back to the institute, Logan's thoughts were screaming at her and those memories are what she saw and heard. She'd never tell Scott since Logan probably wouldn't want her to. Logan knew his time was coming. It was a good thing he got to see all the good things they'd work for before he died.

Jean could see Scott from across the room. She gave him his privacy and let him be. She knew Scott took the deaths hard – no matter what the others thought. After what Jean had seen in both Logan and Scott's memories, she knew they had formed an odd form of a brotherhood. As for Sophie, she wasn't that close to Jean. Sophie was one of Emma's students and Jean never bothered about them much – obviously because they were under Emma's guidance. How Jean detested Emma. She stole her husband and slept with him, technically – it was a psychic affair but it still mattered to her. And yet she had to admit that Emma helped Scott grow in some ways. Scott did seem more together and open now. She rarely saw this side of him and it was Emma who pushed Scott to be this way.

The next day, they had a funeral for Logan. They had one for Sophie again, too. She deserved it. They lay her beside her sister and Emma's grave. They had changed the engraving on her tombstone, too:

SOPHIE

A HERO REBORN

A few plots away was Logan's. His plot worthy of a hero as well. His tombstone had gifts and surrounding it. It read:

JAMES 'LOGAN' HOWLETT

The ferocious Wolverine

A HERO THROUGH AND THROUGH

After the burial, one by one the X-Men left. Jean was the last to leave. Before she left, she had knelt down near the tombstone of Logan and placed a kiss on it and said, "Goodbye, Logan. I'll miss you."

Scott, however, didn't actually leave. He had gone to visit Emma's grave which was a little further from where Logan was buried. Her plot was more secluded and private than the rest. Scott stood there over her plot and began to talk to Emma.

"Hey, Ems… How are you?" Scott paused, "Well, I know you're dead, but I know you're still around watching over me. I can feel it. I know what you're thinking… I am trying to get back together with Jean… I know we've had some disagreements with that topic in the past. But I guess you knew better all along…"

****FLASHBACK****

"What do you want me to do, Scott? Pretend I don't feel your heart race when you think of Jean?"

"She's a part of me, Emma. Comes with the package, which you know."

"The woman was no good for you."

"Attacking her is never gonna - - "

"Right, right. Baseline defilement. Jean Grey is a sacred cow. At least we agree on half of that."

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

Scott felt a small breeze hit him. He let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, Emma – I knew you'd understand… I love her, Emma. I loved you. You were my rock for a long time… I guess I'm just here trying to explain things to you because I thought I needed to… Thinking back, I figured you knew this day would come. I'll be back soon and I promise to stop by and visit often – I miss you, Emma."

Scott left moments later and saw Jean waiting for him. He walked towards her and she gave him a hug. "Did you enjoy your talk with a certain White Queen?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't call her that, though. She's not the White Queen anymore."

"May I ask what you two talked about?"

"You and me…"

"How did she take that conversation?" Jean let out a small laugh.

"I don't know – I don't think she can hear me. After all, she's dead."

"She can."

Scott looked at her, puzzled. "How do you know?"

"…" Jean sighed. "I didn't want you to know this… I know she heard you because I know what it feels like – to be dead…to still hear people…"

"When did - -"

"When you were about to be married to Madelyne… You spoke to me beyond the grave. I heard it – every word you said – I heard it."

Scott stopped and took a couple of steps away from Jean. "You did?"

****FLASHBACK****

The day of Scott and Madelyne's wedding had arrived. A few moments before the ceremony, we see Scott Summers standing by Jean Grey's grave, holding a bouquet of roses.

"I know your body isn't here, Jean. It's scattered molecular dust on the moon. But I like to think your spirit rests here, near where you were born, in this land you loved. I loved you, Jean. I love Madelyne. I'm glad she isn't you."

Scott placed the roses by her grave. "What we had was magic - - I'll treasure it always. Now, Madelyne and I have a chance to create our own magic, to make what is unique and special as what was. I hope you understand. **Goodbye,****Jean.****Farewell****… ****My****heart.****"**

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

Jean faced Scott and took his hand. "You needn't explain, Scott. It was the past – one which I am willing to forget – Only if the future includes you and I being together…"

"Jean, I never really accepted that you were gone. I couldn't. Now that you're here, I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you. I want to be with you."

"Then let's go… "

"Where?"

"Back home – You're going to prove how much you love me… How's that sound."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and they headed back to the house, hand in hand.


	12. EPILOUGE

Final part! Short and sweet! Sorry if the sentences jumble up - I keep editing but it still stays the same! It happens to the italics and some of the bold words. Sorry.

**EPILOUGE**

It was a good day for everyone. The chaos was over. They now had time to relax and let go of their worries. It was especially a rare moment for Scott and Jean. They were now able reconnect. They had a chance to be closer than ever before. In fact, they even took time to take a stroll around Utopia.

"This is nice."

"What is?"

"Utopia. It's a grand place… You've created a safe haven for all mutants, Scott. It's such an incredible feat."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone. We all did it."

"Stop being so modest. You led us here. It was because of the decisions you made that got us here. You answered the questions of all mutants and united them."

"Speaking of questions… I kinda have one myself."

"Well, I'm sure all of us can help out in finding the answers– "

"No. I have a question for you. This isn't about being mutants, Utopia or the team, the question is about us."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when we went to the supermarket and I said that I had an errand to run?"

"Yes, I did. What was that all about anyway?"

"About this… About us... I don't want you to get too excited or freaked out but…" Scott kneeled down in front of her.

Jean's eyes widened. "Scott… I'm not getting what you're saying…Why are you kneeling!"

"It's not what you think – sort of…"

"Then what is it? I'm confused here – "

"Jean Grey, I dreamed of you when I was an orphaned child. My heart jumped the day we met. And I'll reach for your hand the day I die… And I always will. You kept me going, Jean. Even when all odds were against me, you kept me going."

"Scott, what are you – Are you?"

"I don't want to rush things. I know it hasn't been that long – well, maybe it has been. But I want you to know I am ready to commit to you. I will marry you again, Jean. When we're ready, I will marry you…That is, if you still want me."

"Oh my God. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Jean started to cry." Of course I do! What made you even think of doing this?"

"My life isn't easy. I admit there are things I'd like to do over or change… But you know the one decision I'll never change? It's _us_. I realized that being with you – I'll never change it. You are the best thing that **still** **is**** happening**** to**** me**."

She was still crying. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. So she knelt down as well. She hugged Scott tightly.

"I… I wanted to give you this… This is where I ran off to while you were at the supermarket." Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it in front of Jean and inside was a ring. "It's not an engagement ring or anything. It's just… Well, let's call it a promise."

"Oh, Scott… It's beautiful. But…" Jean kissed him. "…Aren't we a little old for promise rings?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "I don't want to waste any more time. I've lost you before. I'm not taking any more chances this time. I'm making it count. I love you, Jean."

"I love you, too, Scott. With all my heart."

Scott leaned forward and Jean did the same. Their lips met with a passionate kiss.

"And by the way, I liked your speech."

"Really? I copied it from someone else."

"I'm sure you did." Jean kissed him again.

Unknown to the couple, their display of affection was being watched. Kurt, Storm, Kitty and the others were watching them through the mansion windows.

"Attaboy, Scott." Beast said.

"Indeed."

"It took them long enough! Finally!" Kitty exclaimed.

"….WAIT….."

"What is it, Bobby?"

"So, they're getting married? Did we just see a proposal!"

"OMIGOD! Are they? I saw Scott kneel down!"

Suddenly, the group heard a voice inside their heads.

'_No,__ we're not__.__ Not yet__,__anyway.__Could__ you __please __think__ a __little__ softer?__I __could__ hear __your __thoughts __from__ here.__' _Jean sent through her telepathy.

"Sorry, Jean."

They heard no response.

"Jean? Yoohoo? Are you still there?"

Still no response.

"Jean?"

'_She__ can__'__t __talk__ now.__ She__ will __when __we__ get__ back.__'_ Now it was Scott who spoke through Jean. The others were baffled and looked out through the window again. There they saw Scott and Jean still kissing and holding each other close. They were smiling as they looked into each others eyes. They didn't want to let go. They had this chance to be together and that's what they plan on doing. They had each other again – and that's all that matters.

**THE END**

…And that's it! The end of my first ever fanfic! I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll be making another one soon. If I don't like what Marvel is doing or the stories they're doing, I'll probably write my version of how I want it to go – like I did this one. Ha.

So, check up on my profile or something to see if I've posted anything new. I've actually written the first two chapters of a new story… still working on the kinks though.

Thanks for all who supported me and reviewed! Much appreciated!


End file.
